Various means have been used to reduce friction on latches. One reason for this effort is to minimize wear on the latch. Another reason is to minimize the likelihood that a door will not fully close, thereby leaving a room susceptible to unauthorized access.
Past efforts illustrated in FIG. 1 typically include a latchbolt having a first portion 10 with two fingers 12 extending longitudinally from a base portion 14 forming a yoke and a second portion 16 pivotally mounted between the two fingers 12. Such latchbolts are typically installed in mortise boxes having a front plate through which the latchbolt extends to engage a strike installed in the doorjamb.
The second portion 16 includes a shoulder 18 extending therefrom in the direction of the closing action of the door. As the door closes, the second portion 16 engages the strike and is thereby pivoted between the two fingers 12. As the second portion 16 pivots, the shoulder 18 engages the inner surface of the front plate, thereby beginning the retraction of the latchbolt into the mortise box before the two fingers 12 engage the strike.
Past efforts have proven to be weak and lacking in durability. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing an outside anti-friction bolt that is stronger and more durable than conventional anti-friction bolts.